


Дух от духа моего

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По окончанию войны Тикки схвачен победившей стороной.</p><p>Написано на ЧарВойны-2012.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дух от духа моего

Если бы у Тикки спросили, чего он в жизни боится сильнее всего, он бы, скорее всего, затруднился с ответом. В семье Ноя как-то теряешь страх перед чем бы то ни было.  
И даже когда сторона, за которую играл Тикки, по итогам войны оказалась отнюдь не в победителях, а его самого схватили и передали ретивым ватиканским инквизиторам, он бы всё равно не придумал, что сказать.  
Ну, подумаешь, пытки. Вот прямо – эка невидаль. Причиняя боль другим (долго, много, со вкусом), Тикки всегда был готов с лихвой получить её сам. Ну и получал, ещё до этих подвалов. Дыба, попытки заморить голодом, несколько суток без сна, вода, капающая на темечко? Вот словите Мечом экзорцизма, а потом посидите на месте, пока из вас лезет Ной, – тогда поговорим.  
Над угрозами на допросах Тикки добродушно посмеялся. Впрочем, ватиканские прихвостни сами, похоже, понимали, что шантажировать его особо нечем, поэтому быстро скисли.  
Вот магия их на него частично подействовала. Но выяснилось, что, хотя Память Ноя заснула или вовсе исчезла, система противодействия таким вот мерам в сознании после неё осталась просто отличная.  
Тикки успел честно подумать, что ему кранты, когда при попытке вытащить из него информацию методом заклинаний организм у него просто взял и перестал функционировать.  
Как ему потом рассказали, из состояния клинической смерти его выводили несколько часов, потому что, как только удавалось запустить его сердце, оно переставало биться снова. Тикки рассыпался в благодарностях своим спасителям (от чего лица у них вытянулись ещё больше) и покрутил пальцем у виска, когда ему намекнули, что вот теперь-то, когда он видит, как Нои его подставили, он обязан расколоться сам.  
Виды сывороток правды он научился различать по вкусу, и обычно ему хватало пары крошек или капель, чтобы определить, можно ли есть или нужно устраивать ещё одну голодовку, на этот раз самовольную.  
Всё шло к тому, что ватиканское священство, устав биться головой о такую непрошибаемую стену, должно было признать Тикки бесполезным для их целей и наконец уже его убить.  
Он ждал уведомления о дате своей казни буквально со дня на день, когда однажды дверь его камеры открылась, и на пороге, сопровождаемый каким-то очередным Вороном, показался Из.  
И вот в этот момент Тикки понял, что, пожалуй, всё-таки остались ещё вещи, которых он боится. И это явление – оно определённо одна из них.  
  
Он знал, что заметно изменился в лице.  
Но всё-таки держал марку, когда с чувством произносил:  
\- Какая же сволочь тебя нашла? Я выдерну ей ноги и руки, проткну печень, сделаю решето из лёгких, завяжу нервы бантиком – и только после этого позволю умереть…  
Из побледнел. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как Тикки его в последний раз видел, и теперь он уже был подростком, а не ребёнком. Но выражение лица у него сейчас было совершенно по-детски обиженным.  
\- Я хотел начать с вопроса о том, неужели это правда… - наконец выговорил он одними губами. – Но, кажется, после такой тирады уже можно ни о чём и не спрашивать…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Тикки опустил голову и заслонился от своего страха руками в кандалах.  
\- Что тебе велели мне сказать, Из? – спросил он, вчистую игнорируя стоявшего за мальчишкой тюремщика. - Давай, выкладывай сразу, не тяни.  
\- Если ты так и будешь молчать, Тикки, то пострадают тысячи детей, таких же, как я, - заученно произнёс Из, явно повторяя с чужих слов. – А не может быть, чтобы тебе было всё равно. Ты ведь обо мне заботился. Воспитывал. Практически растил.  
\- И жалею сейчас об этом всём вместе и по отдельности, - откликнулся Тикки. – Потому что отлично получилось – ты, мелюзга, ещё теперь смеешь меня в чём-то упрекать. Совсем забыл, кто тебе нос вытирал?  
Из вопросительно посмотрел на Ворона рядом с собой и, получив разрешение, прошёл в камеру и сел напротив Тикки.  
\- Я ничего не забыл, - сказал он, подтягивая коленки к подбородку. – А ты? Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что тебе было на нас плевать? Это враньё, Тикки. Даже если ты действительно чудовище, убившее сотни человек, мы были одной семьёй. Не смей говорить, что это не так!  
\- У меня уже есть семья, - тяжело глянул на него Тикки. – И ты в неё не входишь. Что ты тут расселся? Тебе должно быть мерзко находиться рядом с таким, как ты выразился, чудовищем!  
Из заколебался. Но потом всё-таки, не выдержав, вскочил на ноги и бросился прочь из камеры.  
  
Полночи Тикки не мог уснуть и метался, словно загнанный зверь. Он нарычал на тюремщика, принёсшего ему завтрак, а еду проглотил, даже не проверяя на наличие сыворотки правды.  
Через час Иза запустили к нему во второй раз.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сказал Из с отчаянием. – Зачем тебе это было надо, Тикки? Ведь ты был с нами счастлив! Тебя не пугали ни тяжёлая работа, ни ночёвки под открытым небом! Как ты мог так спокойно обрекать на смерть столько обычных людей, таких же, как мы!  
Тикки закрыл уши руками и мрачно заявил:  
\- Я тебя не слушаю.  
\- Мы бы замечательно жили так и дальше! – продолжал Из, не обращая внимания на его реакцию. – Ты знаешь, как я места себе не находил, когда ты пропал? Как мы горевали, когда уверились, что ты больше не вернёшься, потому что умер! Кларк и Момо даже перестали заработки искать, вместо этого возвращались к тем шахтам и расспрашивали всех, не видели ли они тебя!  
\- Пустая трата времени! – вставил Тикки.  
\- Нам было не всё равно, что с тобой! – ударил Из кулаком о скамью. – А ты – ты даже не спрашиваешь, где Кларк и Момо! А они, между прочим, здесь, со мной! Просто им пока не разрешили с тобой увидеться, но они хотят этого не меньше, чем хотел я!  
Тикки вскочил на ноги.  
\- Когда же до тебя дойдёт, что мне было на вас плевать! – выпалил он. – Я просто играл и притворялся, от нечего делать! Подвернись мне кто из вас, когда я был в чёрном облике, я б убил, не задумываясь! Вон отсюда, и не смей мне больше здесь ныть!  
Из и правда ушёл. И его даже не загнали обратно.  
Возможно, потому, что сразу после этого свидания Тикки потащили на допрос.  
  
На следующий день Из был тих и задумчив.  
\- Ты всё-таки обманываешь себя сам, Тикки, - сообщил он после того, как минут пять просидел напротив. – Даже если тебе кажется, что мы ничего для тебя не значили, это не так. Возможно, это демон в тебе – Ной – заставляет тебя так думать. Но ты человек, Тикки. Ты человек.  
\- Я Ной, - упрямо возразил Тикки. – И я гораздо лучше вас, простых людишек.  
Из посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
\- Тикки, вот теперь я совершенно уверен, что это не твои мысли и не твои слова. Пойми, я же проводил с тобой сутки напролёт – у тебя бы не получилось столько времени мне врать. Да и зачем врать ребёнку? Пожалуйста, Тикки, послушай меня: скажи этим людям то, что им нужно знать, и тогда мы сможем вернуться к той, прошлой жизни. Правда, будет здорово? Мы снова сможем путешествовать, будем зарабатывать по дороге чем придётся, и нам никогда больше не нужно будет думать о таких страшных вещах, как Нои.  
Тикки отвернулся.  
\- Уйди, - глухо попросил он. – Уйди, Из. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я не могу, - покачал головой тот. – Не теперь, когда мне удаётся до тебя достучаться. Ведь ты же сделаешь это, правда? Расскажешь всё, а потом уйдёшь с нами? Ведь ты же хочешь этого, правда, Тикки?..  
Тот крепко зажмурился.  
\- Нет, - наконец вымолвил он. – Даже ради тебя – нет. Прости. Уходи без меня.  
Из наклонился к нему и накрыл его руки своими.  
\- Я останусь, - пообещал он. – Я останусь здесь с тобой. До самого конца.  
  
Тикки всегда спал очень чутко. Поэтому, едва в замке что-то заскрипело, он мигом сел и настороженно уставился в сторону двери.  
А та очень тихонько, очень осторожно приоткрылась. Тюремщики так входить не могли точно.  
И когда на этот раз на пороге показался Из, прикладывавший палец к губам, Тикки был рад его видеть намного больше, чем в предыдущие дни.  
Мальчишка быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и завозился с кандалами Тикки.  
\- Мне наконец удалось стащить ключи, - только один раз оторвавшись от своего занятия, сказал он, глядя на Тикки огромными, как плошки, глазами. – За мной постоянно следили, и вот только сегодня вечером наконец расслабились…  
\- Не отвлекайся, потом поговорим, - шепнул в ответ Тикки. – Если это «потом» вообще будет.  
Из кивнул и возобновил свой труд. Пару раз Тикки его остановил и в нужных местах прошептал заклинания – к этому моменту он уже знал, что читают его тюремщики, наизусть. Пятнадцать минут, которые ушли на то, чтобы освободиться, были самыми долгими пятнадцатью минутами в жизни Тикки.  
\- А теперь – бежим, - тихо сказал он, когда кандалы наконец аккуратно легли на скамью и на пол рядом с ним.  
И опять легче было сказать, чем сделать. Но двое бродяг умели просачиваться в чужие дома так, что приличные ватиканские инквизиторы бы обзавидовались, и это умение сейчас сослужило свою службу при побеге.  
Только когда они уже были в нескольких кварталах от здания, Тикки спросил:  
\- Кларк и Момо?..  
\- Сумели сбежать, когда эти нас пришли арестовывать, - помотал головой Из. – Ты же не думал, что я без них?..  
Тикки фыркнул:  
\- После трёх дней твоих визитов, дружок, я что угодно мог подумать. Но, если честно, нет, я знаю, что без них бы ты не ушёл.  
Из потупился, не забывая, впрочем, смотреть, куда бежит.  
\- Ты извини за этот спектакль…  
\- Я был почти уверен, что ты играешь, не волнуйся. Больше меня беспокоило, что ты в руках у этих.  
\- Они мне не понравились, - скривился Из. – Тоже мне, рыцари добра. Хоть бы пыточную камеру мне не показывали, когда это говорили! Но… - он посмотрел на Тикки с робостью. – Тикки, ты…  
\- Всё правда, - перебил тот. – Сомневаюсь, что моё досье надо было приукрашивать. Фактов должно было хватить. Так что, Из – ты уверен?  
\- Свои своих не сдают, - храбро заявил мальчишка. – Найдём ребят, ляжем на дно, переждём облавы… - Потом он поджал губы. – И, пока мы будем это делать, ты мне всё расскажешь, Тикки. От начала и до конца. Потому что я очень хочу простить тебя за то, что я о тебе прочёл. Но пока не могу.  
\- Справедливо, - согласился Тикки. – Даю слово, Из. На этот раз не будет никаких недомолвок. А дальше – это уж как ты сам решишь.  
  
5.12.12.


End file.
